Ibreakbones
by dothepepperminttwist
Summary: Freddie was so sick of Sam! So what happens when he pushes her a little, just to show who's really boss? Who's the real victim here? Add in a polite social worker, a spazzy spencer and a bit of a paranoid Mrs. Benson and some, er, surprises! seddie!
1. Chapter 1

Ibreakbones- chapter one

So Freddie noticed last period that he was missing his backpack and who does he automatically think took it? You guessed it. Sam. It was just her thing.

So he goes to Carlys house and guess what? Sam was there. Shocker. Not only was she there, she was filling his backpack with beef jerky. "Sam! Stop!!! That's my backpack use yours!!!!!"

"Don't freak out Fredward! I'm just borrowing it!" Sam said as if that solved everything.

Something inside Freddie snapped. The twig had been bent too far. But it was a strong twig. Freddie has always been capable of getting Sam too back off just didn't. Now she had gone too far.

He pushed her into the hall and, as she tried to fight back, pushed her just a little too hard. Honestly! He really did only mean to push her down so it stung on her backside a bit but all the years of Fredward and lost fights had built up and he pushed. Hard.

Sam lost her balance and tripped over Freddie's backpack and fell, headfirst down the stairs.

**I had this written up a few months ago and I didn't like it, but now that I went back over it (after ikiss) I like the plot. So tell me what you think and I will upload the next chapter later today. ( hopefully) so push the little green button down there and I will tell you what I am for Halloween! ( you can tell me yours too, I love hearing them.) **


	2. chapter 2

Ibreakbones chapter two- WHAT DID I JUST DO????????????????????????????

When Sam came around she was in Carly's apartment and Carly was yelling at Freddy. No yelling is too small of a word to describe the activity that Sam's best friend was participating in.

"YOU DID WHAT NOW????" Carly screamed in to the poor boys face, "YOU PUSHED HER DOWN THE STAIRS HEAD FIRST???????????"

Freddie looked down at one of his best friends. He had hurt her worse than she had ever hurt him. By that time Sam had fallen back out and Carly came to her senses "Ill go call 911!!!"

So while Carly went up to her room, Freddie was left alone with Sam. He looked down and thought "look what you did, Freddie Benson, look what you did to Sam. You sicken me. You are me." That is what hurts the most. He wishes Sam was the one who had pushed him down the stairs.

The ambulance arrived without trouble and the man said that one of them could ride with them. Carly wanted Freddie to go and tell Sam he was sorry if she woke up on the way. So, seeing that Freddie so desperately wanted to apologize to Sam, he agreed.

In the ambulance all Freddie could think of was "what have I done to Sam? What did I just do???" It was as if he was in another person's life. Seeing from whoever's point of view, he had to admit he didn't like himself much right now. Had sam ever hurt him this bad? No. She had only caused him pain that lasted like, an hour.

He looked down at Sam and immediately looked back up. In that 2 second look he established that her left leg had swollen to the size of a small watermelon and right hand was 7 sizes bigger than the other. Oi. Did he do that? Did he really do that????

The funny thing about Sam was that she was so stubborn if she wanted to do something, as long as it was physically possible, she did it. Sam wanted to be awake. In fact she felt a drop of water land on her. Or was that a tear. If it was she wanted to help the person that was crying. That required waking up. So she did.

Freddie took one more look at the petite girl that was lying asleep on the floor of the ambulance. She was awake and saw Freddie and wanted to know what was wrong. The last thing she remembered was falling because he pushed her. A chilling thought interrupted her thought. What if she caused him to cry? Sam enjoys a lot of violent things, but making someone cry was a whole different story. She couldn't handle it.

Want to know why? Ill tell you but if Sam hears I told you shell be mad. Okay but its really sad. The earliest memory Sam had was her mother crying over her crib because her father had just left her. There I said it.

Anyway, so she flipped out and said "Freddie? Freddie? Are you ok???? Did I do something??"

Freddie quickly answered "no! I did this to you!!! I'm so, so sorry!"

Sam thought about that for a minute before answering, "Where are we?"

Oh gosh what am I supposed to tell her? If I say in an ambulance she might freak! But I suppose I do owe her to answer honestly "well we are in an ambulance."

Sam freaked.

The medical stand-by dude said that if Freddie wouldn't upset the patient that be great. Nub.

" Sam, Sam calm down." Freddie said defiantly not wanting to 'upset the patient'

"Okay, Okay, I'm calm, would you mind greatly telling me why I cant feel my wrist and leg?" Sam said. Even in a hospital bound ambulance she was still as sarcastic as ever.

" Well, I think you broke both of them." Freddie said.

"OH SO NOW I BROKE BOTH OF THEM?" Sam shouted.

" No, no I broke them." Freddie quickly explained before the pimply medical stand-by dude got off his pear pod and got onto him.

Then they reached the hospital and everything started falling apart. Again.

**Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting, but I haven't gotten any Chad's Letter reviews yet, if you don't know what I'm talking about, go read that story =-) anyway, for Halloween, I was a gangster football player, don't ask who for, it would give away close to where I live. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and REVIEW!! You will make a button's day, it's so lonely, just waiting to be clicked on. Oh, this is the longest chapter I've ever written, out of all my stories! Yay me!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ibreakbones chapter 3

They got to the hospital and they waited until the doctor called " Samantha Puckett." And Sam went back to the office. When the doctor gave her diagnostic and Sam was not happy about it. "BOTH OF THEM ARE BROKEN???"

Sam wondered how she was going to live for 9 long months without her right hand or left leg. More importantly, how was she going to get back at Freddie?

"well how am I supposed to survive for 9 months with out walking or holding something in my right hand???" Sam asked the nurse.

"who is your mother?" the nurse, Jenni, asked Sam.

" Sandy Puckett." Sam answered, not seeing how it mattered, as her mom was in prison for the week.

"and what is her phone number?" Jenni asked Sam.

"um… 332-742-1033" She gave her her moms cell number thinking that she was just going to call when she could get the thingy off her leg.

Boy was she wrong.

"Sam, do you have any relatives?"

"you mean that arnt in prison?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Well yes. Do you?" Jenni asked patiently, she had seen her type before, very annoying yet kind, Sarcastic but smart.

" Not right now. But mom only has a week." Sam said, knowing she has a sister but she does NOT want melony to come for 9 months.

"okay, let me rephrase that. Do you have anywhere you can stay for 9 months while you recover?" Jenni asked, knowing that she probly had a very close friend that she could stay with a responsible adult.

"Carly wont care. She lives with her brother because her dad is in the navy (a/n not sure if its navy but alright)" Sam answered and explained the rest because she knew that she was about to be asked that.

"okay we will send a social worker over there tonight to make sure that they are okay for you to live with for a few months. Do you have anyone else to stay with if they arnt okay?" Nurse Jenni asked Sam.

Sam said the first name that came to mind " I could stay with Freddie but that would be a last resort."

"okay we will look at both houses tonight do you have a place to stay in the meantime?" Jenni asked/

"yeah ill just hang with Carly until then."

Little did Sam know that things were about to change real quick.


	4. Chapter 4

Ibreakbones chapter 4 what Mrs. Shamy said

" Um… come in?" Carly said uncertainly. She was used to having odd visitors but a social worker?

"Thank you, Samantha said that you might be qualified to watch her while her mother is imprisoned for a week is that correct?" explained, noticing Carly's uncertaincy.

"Oh, okay, you probley want to speak to my brother." Carly said finally getting the picture.

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you" said quickly.

"SPENCER!" Carly yelled up the stairs toward her brother's room.

"YES? IF ITS THOSE GIRL SCOUTS TELL EM NO!"

Spencer yelled back.

"COME DOWNSTAIRS!" Carly yelled up, not wanting to yell the situation up the stairs.

"OKAY!"

"If this is a bad time I can come back-" was cut off by Carly saying

" No no its fine. Wait for Spencer to come down. Please." Carly asked.

"Okay." The social worker said.

"What is it?" Spencer asked Carly. Then he noticed the woman standing in his living room. "Who are you?"

" Im Amelia Shamy-" she was cut off once more but this time it was Spencer. He was laughing as hard as he could.

"Sh sha shamy! That's hilarious!" he laughed not realizing that that was a terrible mistake.

"Mr. Shay. How old are you? And are you in full custody of this child?" she asked seriously.

"Im 21 and no Carly is my sister our dad is in the navy. He gave me the ability to watch her while hes gone."

"Well im sorry to say this but you are not capable of having custody of Miss Samantha Puckett while she is inable to take care of herself." said.

" Well who's she going to stay with?" Carly asked, concerned for her friend

" Um.. well my son is a big fan of your webshow and he mentioned Freddie? Could she stay with him?" she asked because it was her job to help Samantha and she would

" Um neither Sam nor Freddy would like that arrangement much" Carly said as an understatement. They might kill each other!

"Its not for their enjoyment. Its to keep Samantha safe." said indignantly. "Do you know where and who takes care of Freddie?"

"Um yeah its Mrs. Benson and she lives across the hall there" Carly said, wondering which ones funeral she would be going to soon. There was no way, Carly was sure, that they could live with each other for a week.

" Alright ill be back shortly. Could you watch Samantha when she comes back? I need to ensure that Mrs. Benson agrees to take Samantha on." said.

walked across the hall and knocked on the door. Mrs. Benson answered it. " Yes? Are you the optometrist? Because I have been worried about Freddie's posture-"

" No I am a social worker." Mrs. Shamy interrupted

"A SOCIAL WORKER??? I am perfectly capable of taking of Freddie!!" Mrs. Benson quickly got defensive of her parenting abilities.

" No you don't understand I am here to talk about Samantha." The woman was starting to like this woman as a parent. She was concerned the instant that her son was mentioned.

" Sam? The aggressive girl my Fredward does Icarly with? What about her?" Mrs. Benson was immediately upset.

"Well, her mother is serving time and Freddie it seems pushed her down a flight of stairs. I was wondering if you could take care of her while her mother is in the penitentiary and doing parole." The woman sugar-coated a bit. She knew Sam was a bit aggressive.

"Is there anywhere else for her to stay?" Mrs. Benson saw the woman shaking her head and said, "Okay, for how long?"

"Thank you! Samantha will be here for a week or two so, may she come over now?" she was glad someone had taken her. She knew that Sam was a hard child to place.

When Sam got the news, two hours later, her mouth stood open as she sat in her wheelchair, wondering how in the world was she suppose to survive with Freddie Benson for at least a week.


	5. Chapter 5

Ibreakbones chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to my little brother, we were watching horror movies while I typed this =-) Okay, so I haven't updated in a while, sorry /3**

"Sorry, Sam, I really didn't mean to push you down the stairs. Honestly." Freddie apologized to the blonde

"Oh, trust me, you'll be sorry soon enough." Sam threatened.

"uh." Freddie made an odd noise from the back of his throat.

"Besides, I wasn't ready then." Sam laughed off the fact that the once wimpy boy had beaten her in a fight.

"I feel weird talking down to you in a wheelchair, I feel really bad. Like terrible." Freddie said, honest with what he said.

"Then I'll sit on the bed." Sam said as she wheeled over to the extra bed that Mrs. Benson had sat up.

Sam was really having trouble getting up there. Freddie saw her struggling and reached under her leg and behind her neck and lifted her up. She then proceeded to bite his hand.

"SAM! Was that really necessary?" Freddie yelled as he rubbed his injured hand.

"Yes, I am perfectly able to do things myself. Besides, I wanted to cause you pain. And I succeeded." Sam was as sarcastic as ever.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that."

"Yes, yes you did." Sam said.

"Kids, you settle down in there, okay?" Mrs. Benson called as she made them dinner.

"Yes mom." Freddie said.

" I'm bored." Sam announced.

"What do you want to do?" Freddie asked.

A few things ran through Sam's mind. She wanted to make this as painful as possible for little Fredward.

"Lets play truth or dare." Sam said.

"That's one of those girl's slumber party games isn't it?" Freddie asked, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Yes, and that is why I must make you do that." Sam had her ways.

"Urg. You're enjoying this, right?" Freddie asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Sam said as she was thinking of other things that would make Freddie mad.

"Okay, so shoot." Freddie said, sure that he could handle anything Sam threw at him.

"Truth or dare?" Sam asked

Freddie knew that either way, Sam was going to make it bad.

"Truth." Freddie said, it was better than the alternative.

"Fine, are you still in Love with Carly?" Sam honestly wanted to know the answer, but she wasn't sure why.

"I have to answer honestly?" Freddie asked the blonde with pleading eyes.

"Yes, yes you do" Sam said mercilessly.

"Okay, no,' he said really fast.

"Ha!"

"Isn't it my turn?" Freddie asked with a smirk. Sam hadn't really thought this one through.

"Yes," Sam's smugness was gone in an instant.

"Fine, truth or dare." Freddie asked, trying, and failing, to find some dark secret of Samantha Puckett.

"Dare, I aint no wimp." Sam said.

"Alright, I dare you to forgive me." That was all Freddie really wanted right then.

"Okay, I forgive you, but I'm still going to get my revenge." Sam said.

"No way!" Freddie said.

"Forgiveness and revenge are two different things." Sam said, sure she was right.

"Okay" Freddie gave up, he knew Sam was right.

"Kids, dinner!" Mrs. Benson called.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review; I would really appreciate it, even if it is short! =-) **


	6. my email and twitter

**Hey party people!!! So I got a twitter and a hotmail so you can email and follow me!! So my twitter is dothepepper minttwist and my hotmail ( which you can email me at anytime) is ****. So follow me, ill follow you, and you might get some sneak peaks and stuff others don't get until like a week later! =-) I know you are dying for me to update, sorry! This is just a little tid bit you might like =-) **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello there. I have extreme writer's block, which is not cool. I am also sick, which is equally uncool. ** **So I guess I kinda fail. Group aw. So, I managed to squeeze this chapter past my block. Sorry if its crap, it's five in the morning and I am coughing my brains out. =-) **

**Disclaimer- not to my knowledge do I own Icarly. **

"Sam, you awake?" Freddie asked the darkness.

"Yeah, can't sleep." Sam answered.

"Why not?" Freddie asked.

"Well, it's a little something called throbbing pain in my leg and hand. Gee, who could have done that?" Freddie shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, about everything." Freddie said again, even though Sam had already been forced to forgive him.

"Yeah, me too." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"I'm sorry that I always hit you and stuff."

"No, because tomorrow you'll do it again." Freddie knew that there was a reason she was apologizing, and he thought that it was so he would put his guard down. How wrong he was.

"Yeah, but I needed to start fresh."

"So, you're still going to hit me, right?"

"Yeah, it'd be to weird if I didn't." Sam's voice was slurred; she was so tired.

"I guess you're right."

"Yep."

"So you still can't sleep?" Freddie asked the darkness.

"Nope, it hurts." Sam moaned.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day that Sam Puckett couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, don't get used to it."

"I guess it's kinda my fault." Freddie said.

"Duh."

"You pushed me to the edge though."

"You pushed me down the stairs."

"Tussah" **(okay, I know that's not how you spell it, but its close enough.) **

Okay, I need to say a few things, all right? One, I just watched ispeed date all the way through. AW!!! That was not cool. Not cool at all. Two, I'm SO SORRY that I haven't updated in like a month, but posted a new story, that was mean of me =-( This chapter doesn't really have a purpose, but it was kinda fun to write. Oh, this took me five times writing like five pages and then erasing all of them. Fail.

**See that little button? It would make Sam happy if you clicked it!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

Hello! Ikiss is on!!! I Love this episode it's awesome. So, you know those tee shirts that they have on Icarly with the crazy sayings on them? Yeah, they are called penny tees and Socko's cousin Penny makes them. I have a few ideas for different ones! So, review which idea you think is the best!

Potato squirrelly

Applesauce leggings

Swiss panda

Disclaimer- I don't own Icarly. Swearsies

"Freddie! Sam! Time to go to the clinic!" Mrs. Benson said at about six o'clock on Saturday morning.

"Ugh, wa shi sa?" Sam groaned.

"Sam, wake up." Freddie said.

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

"Like, six o'clock."

"Ugh. What'd she say bout the clinic?"

"Well, you have to go get your medicine."

"Oh, okay." Sam rolled out of bed and got dressed in the bathroom.

"Samantha Puckett" The nurse called out the door.

"Freddie, go with Sam so you wont get lost, okay?" Mrs. Benson called. They had to spend the morning there so Mrs. B could get some work done.

"Okay."

"Alright, Sam, I need you to lift up your sleeve."

"Why?" Sam asked warily.

"So I can give you your shot."

"Wait! What do you mean, shot?"

"I mean a medical injection that pushes a vaccination into your blood stream."

(Oh yeah, I know big words =-)

"Injection? Needle?" Sam's voice cracked on the last word.

"Sam, are you okay?" Freddie asked.

"I just really don't like, ne- needles."

"I have another patient, I'll be back." The nurse left the room.

"Sam, what's going on? Your face is as white as this sheet!" Freddie said.

"I can't stand needles. I just can't."

"Well, um, what if I hold your hand?"

"Okay," Sam said and held her uninjured hand out.

"Alright, Mrs. Puckett, are you ready?" The nurse inquired.

"Ye, yeah."

As the needle plunged into the girl's skin, she squeezed Freddie's hand for comfort. It hurt Freddie, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Wouldn't it be fun to review? Maybe? I have been writing an independent novel and it's chapters are really long, so now when I go back and write these, the chapters always seem short =-( I should do something about that.

**REVIEW OR I WILL GIVE YOU A MEDICAL INJECTION THAT PUSHES A VACINATION INTO YOUR BLOOD STREAM!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

Yo de yo de yo!!!! This is dothepepperminttwist and I dominate at pretty much everything!!!!! Joking, joking, but seriously, this is the first chapter I had written in a while (the ones I just posted were typed a while ago) HA IN YOUR FACE YOU BLONDE HEADED DEMON!!!!!!! Sorry, I'm watching that episode and that is pretty much the coolest line ;)

Disclaimer- I don't own Icarly. IMA FAILURE!!!!

"Sam! Freddie! Are you guys there??" Carly knocked on Freddie's door.

"Just a sec Carls!" Sam called to the door.

Sam wheeled herself over toward the door and opened it with the little cloth Mrs. Benson put on it.

"Hey! I just came over to make sure you were both okay and hadn't killed each other"

"What? Why can't we hang out today?" Sam asked.

"Um, you're not going to like this, but I'm going with Spencer to an art exhibit for the week." Carly said quickly.

"So you mean that I'm stuck having Fredhead wheel me around all week?"

"Sam! Quit calling me names!!!" Freddie called from the kitchen.

"Sorry Sam, I have to go."

"Okay, see you," Sam said reluctantly.

"What was that about?" Freddie asked.

"Carly is leaving for a week, so I'm stuck with you and your stuck with me." Sam said.

"Great," Freddie said sarcastically," I made you a sandwich."

"Woo hoo." Sam said, grabbing it and turning on the TV.

"I'll be right back." Sam said, wheeling toward the bedroom.

"'Kay" Freddie said, just thinking she was going to the bathroom or something.

Sam wheeled over to Freddie's dresser and opened the drawer marked 'pants'

She got out a pair of scissors and cut a hole in every single one. Hey, revenge is sweet.

"Sam? You okay?" Freddie called in the general direction of where she was supposed to be.

Crap. "Yeah I'm good." Sam called.

"ok."

"Sheesh, girl can't go to the bathroom and not be disturbed here." Sam said when she got back in the room.

'Well, I'm sorry I was worried about you."

"You were?" Sam asked, thinking it was kinda sweet. Gross, where did that thought come from?

"Yeah, so what did you want to watch?" Freddie asked, looking away from the blonde headed demon.

So this is the start of the prank war!!!! It is on between her and Freddie in this awesome, bone-crushing story. I'm so punny.


	10. Chapter 9

Hello. So this is my next chapter!!!! YAY!!!!! Well, what are you waiting for? Go read it!!!!

**Disclaimer- I don't. I won't. I can't. I shan't. not in a box, not with a fox, nor will I ever own Icarly. IMA FAILIER!!! Or chick Fila. **

"SAM! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!!" Freddie yelled when he saw what had become of his pants.

"WHICH ONE ARE YOU TALKIN ABOUT???" Sam yelled back.

"THE ONE THAT POSSESSED YOU TO-" Freddie was cut off by Sam wheeling into the room.

"Stop using big words and just say it." Sam said.

"Why did you cut all the legs off my pants?" Freddie was suddenly calm when he saw Sam, though he wasn't sure why. He thinks it was because he was used to having to be patient with her.

"I don't know, revenge?"

"Well your coming with me to the mall to get new pants." Freddie said.

"I got nothing better to do."

"Okay, come on." Freddie said, grumbling about how she doesn't respect anyone.

They waited for the elevator to get there, and then Sam wheeled in front of Freddie.

"Wait, what store are we going to?" Sam asked.

"Well, maybe I can choose a store then you choose?" Freddie asked.

"Sure, long as you pay for a smoothie later."

"Whatever." Freddie was used to paying double at Groovy Smoothie for Sam.

"I can't go in The Purple Panda, The Sonic Boom, or the Ding Dong food place."

"Do I want to know?"

"Not unless you want to be a witness."

"Okay."

So they rode on the bus to the mall, Freddie got off and helped Sam up the ramp.

"I kinda like this." Sam said.

"Like what?" Freddie asked, wheeling her to the boys clothes department.

"Like not having to walk everywhere." Sam said, looking around while Freddie wheeled her wherever she pointed.

"Well, I don't, because even if Carly was here, I would still be the one stuck doing it."

"That's because you are 1) the boy 2) the one that I tell to push me. You should really consider it an honor. OW!!!" Sam had tried to twist around and in the process hit her broken hand on the back of the wheel chair.

"You okay?" Freddie asked, stopping for a second.

"Yeah, lets go."

"Okay," Freddie found the boy's clothing store but there was no way for Sam's chair to go up the stairs

"Um, where are we going to put you?" Freddie asked looking around.

"Put me? Put me???" Sam asked, getting mad about the phrasing of his words.

"Okay, how to get you up there."

"Better."

"Okay, um, well we have to go in there."

"Carry me." Sam said

"Huh?" Freddie asked absentmindedly.

"Carry me up there!" Sam said

"Um, okay," Freddie said and picked Sam up and put her on his back piggyback style.

"Watch your leg" Freddie said out of habit.

"Kay."

"Um, excuse me sir," Freddie said to the person at the desk.

"Ye- whoa." The pimply dude at the desk said when he saw a broken girl that looks like she should be in the hospital sitting on a straining boy.

"You should really do something about the lack of wheel chair ramp. We had to park hers by the chick-fil-a."

"Oh, well little man, we do anything for Love right?"

"No!! She is so not my girlfriend!" Freddie said.

"Oh, well little lady, you interested in a little party tonight?" the dude said, eyeing Sam with a look of great interest.

"Sorry, we have plans tonight." Freddie said, walking away quickly.

"Thanks Fredhead." Sam said.

"Your welcome, he looked creepy."

**What is your favorite nickname by Sam for Freddie? Review your answers!!! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello!!! So um, I just saw the preview for isaved your life. OHS NOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own icarly, but I do own the nervous breakdown I had when I saw the preview. **

"Hey, could you tell me something?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"How long until my mom gets out of jail. Don't lie, because I could tell." Sam had sensed that Freddie was holding back something, and she thought she knew what it was.

"Well, um, I guess it will be about two more days." Freddie admitted. He was going to lie but he couldnt the second he looked into her eyes.

"You wanna go see a movie?" Sam asked.

"I guess."

They took the bus to the theater, and Sam walked straight to the food court to get some food.

"Freddie! I need your money!" Sam yelled across the room, recibing snickers from people around the room, until she gave them the well-practiced death stare, then they shut up pretty quick.

"Shhhhhhh! Freddie said, looking down at the girl in the wheel chair. "What do you want to get?"

"I can get whatever I want?" Sam's eyes lit up.

"Well, as long as it's not the whole snack bar, yeah," he should have known better than that.

"Okay, I'll have a large popcorn, a box of fatcakes, and 2 large sodas." Sam said.

"Whoa! Why do you need two large? They're bigger than your head!"

"I got one for you, dork wad."

"Oh, okay."

"That'll be $25," the pimply dude behind the counter said, "what do you want for your sodas?"

"Peppy cola" Freddie and Sam said at the same time, then scowled at eachother.

"Okay, theater 15."

After the movie, they were walking (rolling in Sam's case) back to Freddie's apartment. Sam kept looking behind her, seeing the same person everytime. She thought nothing of it, she could take him.

They were going down a steep hill, so Freddie had to push Sam down it, when the strange man came up and pushed Freddie. He tripped and let go of Sam's chair, so she was free falling down one of the busiest streets in seatle.

**Hahahahaha! Cliffy!!! So, sorry if the subject of this chapter seemed to ping pong around a lot, I just needed to update!!! Oh, and if the end seems a lot like isaved your life, in seddie version, that's cause I'm kinda scared what will happen with that… so… **

**READ REVIEW AND REPEAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. chapter 11

**Hello!!! Um, yeah, sorry for leaving you on a cliffy. My bad. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own icarly!!! When will you learn that!!!  
**

"SAM!" Freddie yelled down the street. He tried to run to her, but a pair of strong hands held him back.

"Get off!! I have to help Sam!" Freddie struggled.

"_I have to help Sam! Mehhh!_" The man holding Freddie back mimicked in a squeaky voice. The two men with him laughed at the child's misfortune.

"Hey, kid, did you know that you can't help her? Look, I can't see her!" He pointed down the hill where Freddie saw, to his horror, a pile of ruins that looked, in a terrible twist of fate, like the remains of a wheelchair that had been run over by a huge truck. Sure enough, Freddie looked farther and saw a trucker stopped and was shaking his head at a police officer, as if trying to say that he hadn't meant to.

Freddie could hear the rage pounding in his ears. He looked back at the man and saw that he had a huge bruise that covered most of the left side of his face. Freddie smacked it so hard, the man doubled over in pain.

His friends came after Freddie. Freddie kick fliped one in the gut, then the other pulled him into a head lock. Bad choice, Sam had taught him how to get out of that one. He kicked blindly in the general area of the man's, er, family jewels and ran down the hill.

**(I'm breaking the chapter, how do you like it so far? Good? Good.)**

"SAM!?!?!?!" Freddie yelled.

"Calm down son, she's missing. We can't find her, okay?"

"HELP!!!" Freddie whipped around at the sound of Sam's voice.

"Sam?" Freddie yelled back.

"I'm over here!!" Sam's voice came from one of those water drains at the end of the street.

"Officer, she's over there, she's safe!" the last part was more for Freddie's benefit, not the police officer's.

"Not quite." The voice of the man came for behind Freddie. He reached into the drain and got Sam out. He held her above his head. Sam yelled when he hit her broken bones, both old and new.

"Nobody move, or I shoot her." He had a gun aimed right at Sam's head.

**ohs nos! This is one of those chapters that I don't even know what's gonna happen! So review and I'll have it up sooner!! Maybe even later today… **


	13. Chapter 12

**Ha, did you like my cliffy??? Ha, I Loved it!!! So, I guess you all want me to update… so here it is! This chapter is dedicated to Dr. Weymin because he is awesome.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own, I'll get over it!**

"_Nobody move or I shoot her." He had a gun aimed right at Sam's head._

"Sam!" Freddie yelled and tried to get to her.

"NO! Freddie, stay there." Sam said weakly, not struggling anymore.

"There, you heard her, punk, stay where you are." But the second he said it, Sam kicked him in the eye with her not broken leg.

Freddie sensed she needed help, so he kicked and punched at the man holding Sam. He was really tall, and Freddie was scared he would drop her.

"Hey, little man, think fast!" as if he had read Freddie's thoughts, he dropped the limp girl.

Freddie caught her and ran as hard as he could. He heard a gunshot, and felt a sharp pain in his arm, but kept going.

The police arrested the criminal and took Sam and Freddie to the hospital.

"Sam? You awake?" Freddie asked. He was in the hospital with a broken arm, where he had been shot.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"How Howie could have done that to me." Sam shuddered.

"What?!?!?! You know him??" Freddie said, astonished.

"Yeah, he was my mom's boyfriend when she had me."

"So he's your dad??" Freddie turned his head.

"I didn't say that."

"Oh…" talk about awkward.

"Why did you have enough sence to jump out of the wheel chair?" Freddie asked, looking at Sam. She looked so, broken, along with her right arm and left leg, now all her limbs were broken, as well as two ribs. She had a black eye and was laying on the bed with her feet held in one of those lift thingies. **(Improper, I know, but you will live and I don't know what it is called.)**

"Cause I'm a right little genius. I don't know!!!"

"Well no need to get snappy."

"Truth or dare."

"Urg, do I have to play?" Freddie asked, turning to look into the face of the broken girl.

"Yes, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to never tell anyone about Howie being my mom's old boyfriend, alright?"

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I aint no wimp."

"I dare you to look me in the eyes and tell me you hate me."

"What kinda dare is that???" Sam asked. She did that every day, what could looking in his eyes change?

"The kind I told you to. Go."

Sam found she couldn't do it. It was simply impossible to look into his eyes and feel the hatred for him she had felt all the times before.

But when she closed her eyes, she thought of all the things that he had done that made her think she hated him. Having a stupid crush on Carly all those years, when she saw them dancing in Groovy Smoothies, the 'nasal kiss' and so many other things that when she saw him with the camera reminded her of. He hadn't agreed to be the tech producer for her, he had for Carly. He hadn't held the camera so many times for her, he had for Carly. When she looked into his eyes, she saw that all those times she had been frustrated wasn't because she hated, but quite the opposite. She just felt like punching something, but her left arm was in a cast.

"Well, I'm waiting…" Freddie said, pulling Sam back into the universe that was below.

"I hate the way you make me feel." That was all she said. She was still going to pick on him, find almost every way she could to annoy him, but now something had changed. She realized that he was every bit as tough and strong as her, she realized that he could fight back. But she also realized that he didn't for _her_. That was something Carly couldn't say. Maybe now, Freddie didn't seem so bad. But he still was the same nub as he always was.

"Fair enough." Freddie said, turning away.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you fight me, all those times?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"Well, you just beat up three grown men, you broke two of my bones, you were tough enough all this time, but you didn't. Why?"

"B- because it would m- make you mad."

"Why would you care if I got mad?"

"Because I want you to be…" Freddie's voice trailed off.

"What? Spit it out, I aint goin' nowhere."

"I want you to be happy." Freddie said, feeling more confident because she was in a bed, she couldn't move, what was the worst she could do. Oh, yeah, she could laugh in his face.

"I want you to be happy too…"

"Freddie? Freddie!!! Oh, my baby boy! Your safe!" Freddie' mom had come in.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine. I'm better than fine." He said, with a wink at Sam.

"Samantha? Are you doing better?"

"Wha- oh, yeah, I'm good." Sam said, forgetting her real name for a minute.

"Okay"

**Okay, so this story really ping ponged around A LOT!! But if you look closer, that was in the plot, because Sam now knows that Freddie could not only beat up her, but three huge dudes in the process. Did you like my seddieness??? I had fun writing it! Wow, this story has been up for three months!!! WOOT WOOT!!!! There may be an epiloge, so tell me what you think!!!!! Oh, review and after that, go read Dr. Weymin's stories. I'm telling you, you won't be disappointed. Oh, and this is the longest chapter out of all my stories!!! Yay!!! Ibreakbones is just a record breaker now aint it? (no pun intended) so, yeah, review and stuff. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, so this is the epilogue!!!! Wow, I have been working on this story for like, 3 months!!!! I'm all sad now that it's over =-( So, I hope you enjoyed it and I have one short chapter to go… Oh, and I'm assuming that they are around 15 years old in the show. **

**Disclaimer- I'm not even gonna say it this time, 12 chapters and you aught a know. **

It was 5 years later, Freddie and Sam still did icarly with Carly, except now there were twenty. Carly was engaged to Griffin and Freddie and Sam had been dating since she realized that she liked him.

Nothing much had changed, Sam still beat up Freddie ever chance she got, Freddie still never really tried to get her off, and Carly still sat in the background and watched.

That night they were doing icarly, Carly and Sam still picked on Lewbert, they did some segments with what they were majoring in College. Well, Carly and Freddie were going to the Briarwood College and Sam was a chef at an all- meat restraint.

"Carly, will you take the camera?" Freddie asked.

"Um, sure, I guess." Carly said, confused.

"What do you want, Fredaweina?" Sam was sitting in a bathtub of ham, still one of her favorite things.

"Sam, will you stand up? Please?"

"Well, since you said please, I guess." Sam stood up.

Freddie did something that surprised the entire viewing audience and everyone in the room.

He got down on one knee.

"Samantha Marie Puckett, will you ma- marry me?" Freddie stuttered on the last part.

"This is why you told me to stand up?" Sam asked.

"Well, um, yeah?"

"I will if you promise me 1 thing."

"Anything."

"NEVER CALL ME MY REAL NAME!! especially on Live Webcast. Say hi to the people Freddie."

" Hi people, Sam, will you marry me?"

"Sure, got nothing better to do."

The webcast ended.

**(About 4 months pasted) **

Their wedding was not your typical wedding, needless to say. It was all blue instead of pink or red.

They said their vows and lived happily ever after.

Not.

They still had a few problems. But if there was ever such a thing as a perfect relationship, what fun would that be?

One day, they were watching all the old icarly episodes and Freddie said, " did you really hit me that much?"

"Do you need me to hit you more?" Sam asked, smirking.

"You already hit me."

The argument went on and on until finally, Freddie looked down and kissed Sam to shut her up already. Sam's bones were a lot stronger, the ones she had broken, but that was how it always was right?

Freddie had learned a few things from Sam. He learned that breaking bones hurt, but heal stronger.

**You do not know how hard it was to come up with that last paragraph. I was once called a 'warrior poet' (Thanks, Dr. Weymin!!) and I really like that, and this is the last chapter, so I wanted it to be memorable, right?? So, last chance to review, cause this is the end! That's like, a happy/sad feeling. Oh well. **

**Oh, and review what your favorite part of the story??? Please, I want to know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
